A Cherry Blossom Birthday Sasuke Uchiha!
by Ayake Rin
Summary: A walk in the park, that's all it took. Short and sweet, please enjoy! Sasusaku. Birthday fic!


**I just realized today is Sasuke's birthday, and being the otaku that I am I am finally adding a story! It shall be a oneshot... I hope... So please anjoy and read my other stuff that are kinda crappy and not even close to finished!! BUT Enjoy!!**

**Read and Review Please!!**

**~Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun~**

**~xXx~**

July 23. It always started the same, even before he left it was always the same.

He woke up and found a pile of presents on his doorstep. Sure, it was a smaller pile than before he had become a traitorous nukenin, but it was still a pile. He glared at the gifts knowing many of them were halfhearted and didn't really mean anything to those who gave them to him. He closed the door to his appartment and stalked into the small, moderately used, kitchen he had there.

_{How the fuck do they know where I live?}_

He never liked the fact that people could find him that easily, even if it was in his own hometown, it just wasn't right for a Shinobi. With a sigh he began making onigiri as he usually did for his breakfast everyday.

There was a soft, yet very strong, pounding on his door. He ignored it knowing it couldn't possibly be the Hokage calling him for a mission. No, he had been back almost a year and he was still on partial probation; he wasn't allowed on mission quite yet and had to be supervised by a Jounin level Shinobi or higher if he wanted to train on his own.

The soft rapping on his door turned to a hard banging, never missing a beat between the two tempos.

With a sigh the weathered young man proceded to shape his onigiri, setting its finished self down on the counter and opening the door to whomever was beating on it.

Standing there was none other than the bright Hokage-to-be, or so he called himself, Uzumaki Naruto. He was grinning from ear to ear, his usual self.

"Happy birthday teme!" He would have woken the neighbors had they not been up already. "I got you this, but you have to wait to open it! No peeking!" He held out a small, square box that was wrapped in bright orange paper and tied with an even brighter yellow ribbon, walking past the Uchiha after he had handed it off to him.

"Whatever dobe." He was secretly glad that Naruto had given him something, it felt like he was being forgiven, yet again, for leaving. When he had returned, slung over Naruto's shoulder, he had been unconscious, thus unable to see just how many people were glaring at him, and how many more walked away once they saw _Naruto_ was alright. He came to in the hospital with his nurse glaring daggers at him. She wasn't even a kunoichi so why was she looking at him like he had done something to her? He didn't know then, but he had made a large, yet also very small, impact on the village after he had left, coming back was almost as bad.

Sasuke tugged lightly at the end of the bright ribbon that held the present together, only to have his hand smacked away by the blond standing with him. He plopped down on his couch propping his feet up on the coffee table while Naruto talked and flipped channels on his tv.

"So we're gunna take you all over Konoha for your birthday today!" Naruto's eyes were still watching the tv, but somehow Sasuke knew he was addressing him.

"What?" There was an awkward pause that made Naruto feel like he should fear for his life, but being Naruto he completely ignored it.

"I said, 'we're going to take you all over Konoha for your birthday!' Fangirl and, hopefully, problem free! Doesn't that sound awesome teme!" It was a statement not a question. He was going, whether Naruto had to carry him like when he had brought him back, or not.

"Fine."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had forced Sasuke to wear something other than his annoyingly plain blue collared shirt and khakis, so he ended up wearing a white t-shirt with a bright red jacket and black cargo pants out into the world.

_{To think the teme might even have something other than those boring blue shirts}_

Naruto chuckled when his best friend shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to hide in the hood of a jacket that wasn't there. As Sasuke handed Naruto his keys to lock the door, he scooped up teh presents he had yet to open up.

"What are you going to do with those teme?" Naruto didn't have to ask, he just liked to rub it in his face that he did have a heart and could do something nice for people with the right coaxing.

"Shut up dobe, you know exactly what I'm going to do," when they were all thirteen and still a brand new team seven Sakura and Naruto had asked Sasuke what he did with the birthday presents he had gotten from his fangirls every year.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Neh Sasuke-kun, what do you do with those? I know you keep mine, but what are you going to do with those?" Sakura peeped out in her quiet timid voice._

_He didn't answer, just strode over to the nearest trash can adn dropped them in; Sakura's present was sitting right on top._

_"Neeeh?! Teme! Why are you just throwing those away?! And why are you throwing Sakura-chan's present away?!"_

_Sakura looked confused but stole a glance into the trashcan to see her very painstakingly chosen present sitting right on top of all the others as if to say "I do not care about you and I never will." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but tried to keep them from falling. She scooped hers out, lucky not to have anything on the wrapping, and began to walk away, letting the tears fall freely now that she had her back to the one who had just broken her heart yet again. The pain was begining to get numb, his coldness making her almost unfeelig to her pain, had her passion not burned with such a fire she probably wouldn't care about him anymore. _

_"Sakura-chan where are you going with that? We have traing today!" Naruto was confused and mad at the jerkass, coldhearted Uchiha for making Sakura sad yet again._

_"I'm going to the hospital. There's a kid there who's birthday it is tomorrow and his parents just died a few months ago. I think he might appriciate this more than Sasuke-kun will, I'll meet you guys to train in a litttle bit," she turned to smile back at both of them and walked away to do just that.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That still hurt to this day. It was like a slap to the face, or more to his pride. Ever since she had said that he had always taken the presents he had gotten to the orphanage in Konoha; she had been right, other children would appriciate them more than he would.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the counter at Ichiraku Ramen stripping the presents of their cards and recycling them all; Naruto had made a point that if they wanted to do something good with them they shouldn't waste it by throwing the cards and tags away. It was their usual brithday routine, unspoken but still an established routine between the two of them. After they were finished Naruto order them bth a single bowl of ramen, saving room for the food stalls that lined the streets of Konoha. After they had finished they paid and left, not much being said but still a cheerful silence that made the ever cool onyx-eyed Uchiha to crack half a smile, easily seen as a smirk by everyone else, except Naruto who knew him so well.

"How about we go take a walk to the training grounds teme?" Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't in the mood to spar or fight, but to just walk, but he had plans for him, and twenty-bucks riding on said plan.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't care, he wanted walk, just keep going, he didn't want to stop. Who knew where he was goin. All he knew is that it was somewhere.

Naruto and Sasuke met up with their joyful pink-headed teammate at the hospital while they were dropping off Sasuke's gifts. She didn't know that she had affected him when they were younger, he didn't care neccesarily, but it did matter to him. They had, for years, been able to get past her without her finding out adn this year was no different. The trio ended up walking through the park under the recently bloomed Sakura trees.

"Hey I gotta go you guys! Meeting Hinata somewhere in a minute! Talk to you guys later!" He grinned and ran off leaving the two to walk alone in silence. He knew they would get together today, he just felt it, and Uzumaki Naruto's gut was never wrong.

They kept walking down the concrete path littered with petals and an occasional piece of trash. They passed lovers walking in the cool summer breeze that wafted through the trees to caress the couples that chose to let teh days slip between them in the warm summer air. Watching and feeling the love emanating from eveyone they passed made even Sasuke want to hold the hand that was hanging calmly beside him.

They weren't especially close to eachother but you could tell that the atmosphere around the two had changed very slowly after Naruto had left them. Without realizing the two had started to walk closer and closer to eachother until the backs of their hands brushed against each other, startling the two to take a small step away. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his head tilt back as they passed fewer and fewer people.

He heard Sakura let out a contented sigh and smiled, a very small smile but a smile none the less.

They both took in a deep breath, inhaling the soft, sweet scent of cherry blossoms and a sharper sweet scent of warm candy from a nearby vendor.

Not knowing what he was doing, the black-haired young man silently bought a small amount of the fresh sweets, enough for a little more than one person. Sakura didn't notice until he handed the white paper bag to her and fell back in stride with her footsteps.

"Thank you," a breathy whisper, just like the night he left her, that was all she said. She withdrew a single piece of the delicious delicacy and put it on the tip of her tongue, withdrawing it into her mouth with the seductive grace of a... snake? Sasuek couldn't take his eyes away, but managed to tear his gaze off of her as she turned her head to face forward. She had closed her eyes and stay right beside him, letting all of her sense bask in the moment; her ears listening to the soft breeze through the Sakura trees, the Sun softly warming her skin as it broke through the trees onto the path, her nose almost feeling the soft scent of flowers, candy, and the light perfume of the woman who had just passed with her husband, her tongue flooded with the sweet creamy taste of the candy in her mouth, her eyes closed, imagining how the trees must be swaying and reaching for eachother, almost reaching.

They again walked in silence for an expanse of time neither cared to keep track of. It was a pleasant silence they were afraid of breaking, afraid of what they would say if they broke it.

Sasuke was in the same state of appriciation as Sakura as they walked, but he opened his eyes to see a breeze gently flutter through Sakura's pink locks, blending them with the background of beautiful trees. She was the epitome of feminine beauty, a picture of love made real. What he did next he didn't even know he was capable of doing. He held her. He wrapped his arm around her and didn't let go.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura was surprised, but still in a haze from the pure beauty of the place they were, she had let the feeling, the entire mood of the trees and the air take over her. She turned to ask him to let go but became trapped in the depths of his dark eyes. She felt herself lean forward and take in a small breath when Sasuke leaned in the rest of the way, softly pressing their lips together. They broke apart for a second, not fully realizing what they had done.

"Sasuke..." She dropped the honorific, she dropped everything, she dropped the formality of using -kun and made his name show she wanted to be more than friends, to be intimate and trust him with her heart she hoped he wouldn't break again.

"Sakura..." He trailed off. He wanted to kiss her again, he could grow to enjoy kissing her like that. He wanted more of her. And he could get whatever he wanted, he was the birthday boy after all, right?

The tension in the air kept building, and buildning, and building and right when the air was about to break and they couldn't take it anymore, he sweeped her off her feet and took her home for more sweet kisses, and maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love tonight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed my first oneshot!! If this gives you a taste of my writing I hope you can also enjoy my other stories that ae far from finished as I post this. I love all you guys and I just wanted to make someone's day with a happy fic on my favorite character's birthday.**

**Please review, I want to know if this made you feel anything at all, even if it was bored, mad or anything else. Please Review. **

**I love everyone who took the time out of their lives to read this and I just wanna say, Keep Holding on no matter how tough things get and never give up! You never know when you'll find a reason to keep going!**

**Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
